Silly
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun, bersama namja cantik (manis) bernama Xi Luhan. Hunhan / YAOI (for Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple Event). Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yah :*


**Silly**

**Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun bersama namja cantik—manis—bernama Xi Luhan.**

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Sehun dan Luhan itu kembar, namun berbeda orangtua. Entah dari segi apa mereka bisa dikatakan kembar padahal wajah Luhan sedikit cantik—untuk seorang namja—daripada Sehun.

Keduanya bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Pertama kali bertemu saat Luhan tak sengaja menginjak simpul tali sepatunya sendiri yang terlepas, dan menyebabkan tubuhnya yang memang mungil itu limbung. Kemudian hampir tersungkur ke depan jika tidak ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba saja melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Untuk beberapa detik Luhan terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan di wajah cantiknya. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersadar dan segera menolehkan kepalanya. Dan indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok namja tampan dengan warna kulit putih yang berlebihan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kurang lebih selama lima menit keduanya bertatapan. Hingga sepasang lengan yang tengah melingkari pinggang Luhan sedikit bergerak, Luhan lantas tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok namja tampan yang sudah membantunya.

Luhan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata _**terimakasih **_selama beberapa kali. Hingga namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya membuka suara, Luhan tahu jika namja tampan itu bernama Oh Sehun ketika tiba-tiba saja namja tampan itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan menyebutkan namanya.

Seminggu setelahnya Luhan dan Sehun selalu bersama. Di kantin, perpustakaan maupun di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Keduanya seperti direkatkan oleh lem, saling menempel tanpa ada celah untuk memisahkan keduanya. Sampai keduanya masuk ke perguruan tinggi, hubungan persahabatan itu semakin erat terjalin.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah meminum _**Bubble Tea**_ kesukaannya dengan pelan di kafe yang memang berada di lingkungan kampusnya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut dengan sebuah sedotan yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua pipinya seolah bergerak ke dalam dan ke luar saat air berwarna dengan rasanya yang manis itu perlahan-lahan mengisi rongga mulutnya, tertelan melewati kerongkongannya dan berlabuh di dalam perutnya yang rata.

Luhan masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, hingga satu suara yang diakibatkan oleh gesekan kaki meja dengan lantai yang cukup keras membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah wajah muram sahabatnya.

Luhan mengernyit. Sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba namja tampan yang ada di sebelahnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

" Kau kenapa?" Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya saat sang sahabat tak kunjung membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit duduk di sebelahnya.

Sosok namja tampan bernama Sehun itu terdiam, sebelum menghela napas berat kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Wajah tampannya masih menguarkan ekspresi muram bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menatap sendu pada Luhan.

" Aku baik-baik saja Lu…" sahut Sehun pelan.

Luhan membuat posisi tubuhnya sedikit menyamping ke arah Sehun, lalu menatap wajah muram Sehun dengan tajam.

" Apa kau bisa berbohong padaku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hanya masalahku bersama dosen Lu, bukan yang lain…"

Luhan lantas mendesah pelan saat Sehun mengatakan hal apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu.

" Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Luhan penuh perhatian.

" Bukan salahku, dosennya saja yang selalu mempersulitku. Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku sebaik mungkin, namun entah karena hal apa dosen itu mengatakan jika masih ada yang harus diperbaiki pada tugasku padahal tugas teman-temanku tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang aku kerjakan," sungut Sehun. Tiba-tiba amarahnya sedikit naik saat otaknya mengingat dosen paling menyebalkan di kelasnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin tertawa saat mendengar alasan di balik muramnya wajah tampan Sehun. Namun, ia harus menahan keinginannya itu dan hanya mampu mengulum bibir mungilnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak meloloskan gelak tawa itu dari bibirnya.

" Dosen yang sama? Aku rasa, dosen itu menyukaimu Sehun. Park Shin Hye, bukankah dosen itu cantik?" goda Luhan setelah dirinya berhasil menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawanya.

Seketika Sehun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresi muram yang sejak tadi terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Sehun kini berangsur-angsur memudar dan tergantikan ekspresi datarnya.

" _**Kau bahkan sudah tahu jika aku tak menyukai yeoja, Luhan!"**_ tegas Sehun.

" Nada bicaramu seperti membentakku…" keluh Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Dan Sehun hanya dapat menghela napas pelan ketika Luhan sudah mulai merajuk padanya.

" Maaf Lu, aku tidak bermaksud berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padamu…" Sehun meminta maaf. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan lantas terangkat ke udara, mendarat di atas kepala Luhan dan mengelus helaian rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan, yang awalnya masih setia dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, kini justru menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara berlawanan—membentuk senyum manis—sesaat setelah indera peraba Sehun mendarat di atas kepalanya.

" Aku tahu Sehunnie…" sahut Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Sehun balas tersenyum pada Luhan, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Hening.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara keduanya. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya terlihat tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah hal apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Yang jelas, salah satu di antaranya tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kerutan samar di keningnya.

" Luhan…" suara berat Sehun sukses memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Luhan membuyarkan hal yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Sehun.

" Ya Sehunnie?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul.

" Kau cantik dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan," jujur Sehun.

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Luhan atas pujian Sehun untuknya. Namja mungil dengan wajahnya yang cantik—manis—itu tampak terdiam dengan fokus kedua matanya masih menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Warna putih bersih yang semula menjadi andalan warna kulit wajahnya, kini harus ternoda dengan warna merah muda yang merambat secara perlahan di kedua pipinya yang sedikit berisi. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan jika wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Uhh—Luhan selalu tersipu malu jika Sehun sudah memujinya seperti itu.

Memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona, Luhan lantas bergumam—

"—terimakasih…"

Dan Sehun hanya mampu terkekeh saat Luhan sudah menunjukkan sikap malu-malunya.

.

.

_**Sehun tidak tahu—jika hal itu menambah rasa spesial di hati Luhan, untuk dirinya…**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Luhan memilih untuk tetap berada di kelasnya saat mata kuliah pertamanya kosong tanpa sang dosen yang mengajar. Tanpa peduli alasan sang dosen, Luhan justru berteriak senang di dalam hati karena otaknya tidak akan terkuras habis-habisan untuk mata kuliah pertamanya.

Dengan senyum manis yang masih saja terulas di bibir mungilnya, Luhan mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada novel yang tengah dibacanya. Kacamata baca yang dipakainya saat ini seolah memberikan kesan sempurna pada penampilan Luhan untuk hari ini.

Cantik. Manis—atau mungkin juga tampan.

Bibir mungilnya sesekali meloloskan kekehan kecil ketika dirasa ada bagian lucu dari cerita novel yang tengah dibacanya. Hingga kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa pelan, Luhan baru sadar jika sudah ada sosok lain di kursi yang ada di depannya.

" Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan dengan nada bertanya.

Sehun tak menjawab panggilan Luhan. Namun, satu senyum manis yang ia lemparkan untuk Luhan sudah cukup untuk menjawab panggilan namja cantik itu.

" Tidak ingin ke kafe yang biasa kau kunjungi Lu? Mata kuliah kedua dimulai satu setengah jam lagi bukan?" tanya Sehun seraya memperhatikan cover novel yang tengah dibaca Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai kalimat yang tertulis di dalam cerita novel yang tengah dibacanya, kemudian menatap wajah tampan Sehun.

" Aku hanya sedang malas saja Sehunnie, aku ingin di sini sampai mata kuliah kedua dimulai," jawab Luhan, dan beberapa detik setelahnya kembali fokus pada novelnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan gemas.

" Tapi aku lapar Lu, ayo temani aku ke kafe…" rengek Sehun.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang tengah dibacanya, lantas menatap wajah tampan Sehun.

" Aku membawa bekal. Kau bisa memakannya jika kau mau Sehunnie," ucap Luhan polos seraya menaruh novel yang tengah dipegangnya di atas meja. Kemudian salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil tas miliknya yang ia letakkan di kursi yang ada di sebelah kirinya, berniat mengambil kotak bekalnya sebelum satu suara menghentikan niatannya itu.

" Tidak Lu, terimakasih…" tolak Sehun seraya tersenyum manis.

Luhan balas tersenyum. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan membacanya.

Hening.

Sehun memilih untuk terus menatap wajah cantik—manis—Luhan, tanpa berniat untuk memulai kembali sebuah obrolan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan sendiri—berusaha—tampak tak peduli saat ia merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh Sehun, walau nyatanya ia tidak bisa berbohong jika degup jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari batas normal.

Sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan, Luhan berusaha keras untuk menetralkan kembali degup jantungnya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun mendengar degup jantungnya, yang ia yakini pasti akan memasuki indera pendengaran Sehun jika keheningan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sehun tak kunjung terpecahkan.

" Luhan…"

Dan Luhan sangat bersyukur saat Sehun kembali memulai sebuah obrolan dengannya.

" Ya Sehunnie?" Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun seraya menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sehun tersenyum.

" Kau akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Jongin sekaligus pertunangannya bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

" Bukankah pesta tersebut diharuskan membawa pasangan Sehunnie? Aku rasa, kita tidak harus datang jika tidak memiliki pasangan…" jawab Luhan seraya terkekeh pelan.

" Hei! Kyungsoo sahabatmu dan Jongin sahabatku. Kau yakin tidak akan datang di acara sahabatmu sendiri Lu?"

Tawa pelan mengalun indah dari bibir mungil Luhan, menggantikan kekehan yang sejak tadi terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

" Hehehe… Aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak datang," jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Ia juga bisa dibunuh Kyungsoo dan Jongin jika tidak datang pada acara penting sahabatnya itu.

" Mau pergi bersamaku?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan tampak terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

" Apa aku bisa menolak tawaranmu itu?" Luhan balik bertanya pada Sehun.

" Sekalipun kau menolak tawaranku, aku akan tetap memaksamu untuk pergi bersamaku…" sahut Sehun santai.

" Ya, karena kau adalah Oh Sehun!"

Dan Sehun tidak mampu membungkam tawanya saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Luhan.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Hari dan tanggal yang memang sudah diniatkan untuk menjadi acara paling penting untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini telah tiba. Pesta yang memang sudah direncanakan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, kini terlaksana dengan baik. Semuanya terlihat sempurna tanpa kekurangan apapun. Namun, di balik meriahnya pesta tersebut, kesan mewah-lah yang seolah mendominasi pesta yang baru saja dimulai sejak duapuluh lima menit yang lalu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk menyambut para tamu yang datang ke acara mereka. Bibir keduanya tak henti mengukir senyum manis untuk para tamu saat para tamu itu menjabat tangan keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat ataupun beberapa kalimat lain, yang tentu saja mengandung makna kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

Seolah merambat, senyum manis yang sejak tadi terulas di bibir Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga terulas di bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya juga tampak begitu bahagia saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah melangsungkan pertunangannya, terlebih saat melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manis sebelah kiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan secepat ini bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo, padahal kalian baru beberapa bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Sehun seraya memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin dan sedikit menepuk pelan punggungnya beberapa kali.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, dan juga membalas tepukan pelan Sehun di punggungnya. Bibirnya melontarkan kekehan kecil saat Sehun berbicara seperti itu padanya.

" _**Tidak perlu menjadi sepasang kekasih bertahun-tahun, jika kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu Tuan Oh…"**_ sahut Jongin santai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

Sehun refleks memukul bahu Jongin cukup keras.

" Tidak semua orang sepertimu Tuan Kim!" sungut Sehun, yang membuat Jongin hampir meledakkan tawanya.

Sehun mendengus keras, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauhi Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati meja yang tersedia berbagai macam hidangan lezat di atasnya.

" Lihatlah _**sayang**_, si kulit _**vampir**_ itu bahkan tidak pernah berubah…" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap namja cantik—manis—yang sejak tadi melihat perdebatan kecilnya bersama Sehun.

Jongin kembali mengulas senyum manisnya.

" Selamat Jongin, Kyungsoo. Aku ikut bahagia atas pertunangan kalian. Doaku, selalu menyertai kedua sahabatku ini…" ucap Luhan dengan tulus. Sebelah tangannya bergerak bergantian menjabat tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan juga memeluk tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

" Terimakasih Lu…" jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya pesta meriah itu masih berlangsung untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Namun, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya—setelah perutnya terisi penuh oleh makanan—di halaman belakang rumah Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang terdapat di sana.

Sehun tengah fokus menatap keindahan yang tersaji di atas langit sana, sebelum kegiatannya itu terganggu ketika dirasa ada sosok lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Membuang pandangannya dari sang langit, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya tengah duduk nyaman di sebelahnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya—melihat bulan dan bintang yang tengah bersinar amat terang di atas langit.

Seketika Sehun tersenyum saat melihat wajah cantik—manis—Luhan yang seolah ikut bersinar cerah seperti sang bulan dan sang bintang.

" Ehem!" Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk mengalihkan pandangan Luhan dari cahaya bulan dan bintang. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah tampannya.

" Kenapa ke sini Lu?" tanya Sehun.

" Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Sudah kenyang, kau malah sembunyi di sini."

" Aku hanya ingin ketenangan untuk beberapa saat Lu… Di dalam sana sangat bising dan terlalu banyak orang."

Luhan refleks memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Apa kau pernah datang ke pesta yang tidak ada manusia di dalamnya Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan sangsi.

Sehun terkekeh.

" Bukan begitu maksudku Lu…"

" _**Perhatikan kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan jika tidak ingin ada yang salah paham saat kau melontarkan kalimatmu!"**_

" Ya, aku mengerti Lu. Maafkan aku," sesal Sehun.

Luhan hanya mampu mendesah pelan sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

" Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Sehunnie, apa kau ada masalah?"

" Tidak Lu, aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun," jawab Sehun seraya tersenyum manis.

" Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tak yakin.

Dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Hening.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali memandang bulan dan bintang dengan senyuman yang terulas di masing-masing bibirnya. Hingga satu suara dari kedua sosok itu, kembali memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

" Sehunnie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…" ucap Luhan, namun masih dengan kedua matanya yang memandang bulan dan bintang.

Sehun menoleh.

" Bertanya apa Lu?"

Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup saat Sehun sudah merespon ucapannya. Meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat, sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan—yang sejujurnya sedikit membuatnya sakit.

" Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki kekasih Sehunnie?" Luhan bertanya dengan suaranya yang ia pelankan. Namun, masih tetap terdengar oleh Sehun karena suasana di sekitarnya begitu sunyi.

" _**Tidak! Bulan depan aku akan merayakan anniversary yang ke satu bulan bersamanya…"**_ jawab Sehun.

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang terlukis di wajah cantik—manis—Luhan selain keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Tubuh mungilnya yang semula bergerak gugup, kini justru beralih menjadi kaku dan menegang. Kedua matanya pun tak luput untuk ikut berperan menggambarkan keterkejutan yang Luhan rasakan—membesar seperti berada di batas wajarnya. Dan hatinya seolah terobek secara paksa, membuat rasa sakit di hatinya kian membesar.

Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan, lantas kembali membuka suaranya.

" B—bersama s—siapa?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" _**Bersamamu… Jika kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku detik ini juga Lu…"**_

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Luhan. Namja dengan parasnya yang cantik—manis—itu hanya mampu terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Otaknya tengah susah payah ia perintahkan untuk mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang baru saja memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Sementara Sehun, namja tampan itu terlihat menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Kedua bola matanya seolah memancarkan sebuah kesungguhan untuk Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung meresponnya, ia kembali membuka suaranya untuk mempertegas ucapannya tadi.

" _**Aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, Aku mencintaimu Lu…"**_

Semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Luhan dengan segera memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun saat dirinya sudah dapat mencerna semua perkataan Sehun. Hatinya yang semula seperti terobek, kini justru kembali merapat dengan sempurna. Sakit yang mengisi hatinya pun kini berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa Luhan ungkapkan.

_**Pastinya—Luhan benar-benar bahagia.**_

" Aku berpikir kau sudah menjadi milik yang lain Sehunnie," lirih Luhan seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

Sehun balas memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat.

" _**Perhatikan kata-kataku dengan baik jika kau tak ingin salah paham Xi Luhan…" **_sahut Sehun santai. Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya seolah tengah mengejek Luhan, mengingat namja cantik—manis—itu juga melontarkan kalimat yang hampir sama beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tersadar jika Sehun mengejeknya.

" _**Bodoh!"**_ umpat Luhan, kemudian mendaratkan cubitan cukup kuat di paha sebelah kanan Sehun.

" _**Aww!"**_ Sehun meringis kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Luhan di paha sebelah kanannya.

" _**Ini sakit sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang…"**_

" Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Luhan cuek, lantas membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Sehun menghentikan usapan tangannya. Kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan mendaratkannya di bahu sempit Luhan, lantas membalikkan tubuh mungil Luhan untuk kembali menghadapnya. Dan bibirnya sontak mengeluarkan kekehan pelan saat melihat wajah Luhan yang cemberut.

" Hei. Kau tidak boleh berekspresi seperti ini _**sayang**_, itu sangat mengganggu…" ucap Sehun seraya mengusap dengan sayang pipi sebelah kanan Luhan.

Luhan—yang semula masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya, kini beralih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan warna merah muda yang perlahan merambat di kedua pipinya.

Lagi—Sehun kembali terkekeh. Uhh—Luhan memang sangat menggemaskan.

" Luhan…"

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Luhan, membuat Sehun kembali memanggil nama namja cantik—manis—itu.

" Luhan…" panggil Sehun sekali lagi. Namun kali ini sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Luhan dan membimbing Luhan untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Berhasil.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Sehun dengan malu-malu.

Sehun mengulas senyum manisnya untuk Luhan, kemudian melepaskan dagu Luhan dari sentuhan indera perabanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Semakin sempit, semakin mendekat—hingga bibirnya menempel sempurna di belahan bibir Luhan.

Luhan refleks memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya. Berusaha mengimbangi, Luhan lantas memerintahkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari leher Sehun. Berusaha membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk dirinya dan juga Sehun.

Sehun semakin gencar memagut bibir Luhan yang saat ini menjadi tawanan bibirnya. Seolah merasa gemas, Sehun lantas mengigit bibir bawah Luhan cukup kuat, yang menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari Luhan.

Namun Sehun tak peduli, ia terus saja memagut bibir Luhan. Sesekali mengigitnya, kemudian menghisapnya cukup kuat. Benda tak bertulang yang ada di dalam mulut Sehun pun turut serta mengisi ciuman yang tengah terjadi itu. Hingga remasan cukup kuat pada helaian rambut Sehun, sukses membuat namja tampan itu melepaskan bibir Luhan dari tawanan bibirnya.

Dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan, Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis untuk sang kekasih, sebelum ibu jari sebelah kanannya mengusap saliva yang terdapat di salah satu sudut bibir Luhan.

" _**Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan…"**_ Sehun berucap tulus.

Luhan balas menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih, mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya sebelum—

" _**Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun…"**_—membalas pernyataan cinta sang kekasih.

Keduanya tersenyum masih dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat. Hingga Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, Luhan refleks kembali memejamkan kedua matanya—dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sehun.

Namja tampan yang memiliki aksen cadel pada huruf 'S' itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih, dan kembali memulai ciuman yang kedua. Yang mungkin saja… Bisa lebih lama dari ciuman sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**Siapa yang tahu,jika sahabat bisa menjadi cinta?**_

_**Dan siapa yang tahu, jika sahabat bisa menjadi luka?**_

_**Luhan tidak ingin berpikir banyak…**_

_**Ia sangat bersyukur—karena ia merasakan opsi yang pertama.**_

_**Sahabat menjadi cinta?**_

_**Bukankah itu istimewa?**_

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

_**Hai^^**_

_**Kali inih aku datang membawa ff baru/horeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/**_

_**Gimana? Senang tak aku bawa ff baru? :D**_

_**Seperti biasa, semoga kalian suka dan gak mengecewakan yah:***_

_**Gak bisa nahan diri untuk gak ngetik ff inih, idenya muncul saat aku pulang kuliah dan setelahnya aku langsung ngetik padahal tugas masih numpuk :D**_

_**Inih aku buat khusus untuk Hunhan Shipper/senyum/ kan ada Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple Event, jadi aku ikut berpartisipasi ;)**_

_**Untuk I Don't Care maaf belum aku lanjut sampai saat inih -_- idenya hilang, jadi aku bingung mao buat kaya apa lanjutannya. Aku baru ketika seribu words untuk ff yang ituh. Aku tetep berharap, kalian tetep sabar nungguin yah, hehehehehe…**_

_**Udah yah bacotannya, aku cape/plakk/**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

.

.

.

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


End file.
